Tundrii
Tundrii was a Ko-Matoran who later became a Toa Mangai of Ice. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Ko-Matoran, Tundrii began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on a Matoran colony near Mevock, alongside a significant population of other Matoran. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Tundrii gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Tundrii was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Life as a Toa Some time after becoming a Toa of Ice, Tundrii was among the eleven Toa who answered the call to Metru Nui to combat the Kanohi Dragon. After a lengthy battle, the Toa emerged victorious and restrained the Rahi, thanks in no small part to the efforts of four Toa of Ice. Tundrii chose to stay on Metru Nui in an amalgamated team, which was comprised of Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet, Naho, Motara, Foguul, Marn, Nordva and Valtruu, charging themselves with defending the island in the absence of an existing Toa Team. Tundrii and his teammates were thus honored with the title of Toa Mangai. Around 3,500 years ago, in a period of Metru Nui's history where most of the Toa Mangai were taking part in missions outside the island's dome, Lhikan, Tuyet and Nidhiki were charged with defending the island alone while Tundrii was deployed on an unknown assignment. Growing increasingly paranoid in the absence of her teammates, Tuyet eventually caught word that a group of Dark Hunters had ransacked her former village in search of the Nui Stone, a powerful artifact that she had brought with her to Metru Nui. Convinced that the Dark Hunters would eventually make their way to Metru Nui and reclaim the Nui Stone from her, Tuyet set about a complex scheme to ensure her safety, murdering three Matoran in order to frame the Dark Hunters and compel Lhikan and Nidhiki to defeat them. With Lhikan growing wise to her deception, however, Tuyet was forced to reveal her possession of the Nui Stone and engaged her fellow Toa in combat, overwhelming the Toa of Fire with her sheer Elemental Powers. Unable to kill the leader of the Toa Mangai while empowered by the Nui Stone, however, the intervention of Nidhiki ensured Tuyet's downfall, notably resulting in the Nui Stone being shattered into shards and embedded in the Toa of Water's armor. Detained and imprisoned within the Coliseum, Tuyet would reside within a cell for several hours whilst Lhikan debated with Turaga Dume over her ultimate fate. During this time, however, the Order of Mata Nui grew privy to Tuyet's destructive potential and saw fit to study the Nui Stone fragments, dispatching Botar to abduct her overnight. With attitudes towards Toa taking an unsavory flavor across the Matoran Universe, the Dark Hunter organization notably began to grow in size, becoming a recognized power faction and a constant menace to Toa on a universal scale, establishing footholds in regions across the universe. Now confident in his claim to power, The Shadowed One became prideful, and sought a base of operations in Metru Nui. This period would thus witness numerous attempts from the Dark Hunters to win Metru Nui, both through political assassination of Turaga Dume and through clashes with the Toa Mangai, which Tundrii and his teammates were able to repel. After nearly three centuries of brewing tensions, the Toa/Dark Hunter War finally erupted, prompting a full-scale Dark Hunter invasion of Metru Nui. With Tundrii captured alongside the majority of the Toa Mangai and with the Dark Hunters poised to take over Metru Nui, however, Toa Naho was able to break free of captivity and slip into the Silver Sea. Escaping the Metru Nui dome, Naho was able to reach the island that had originally been inhabited by Toa Lesovikk, which had since been repopulated, entreating the local Turaga for aid repelling the Dark Hunters. With the Turaga proving hesitant to involve himself in the affairs of Metru Nui, Naho was ultimately able to persuade him to directly confront the island's grim past, ensuring that one hundred Toa would be send to join the war effort and repel the Dark Hunters from Metru Nui's shores. Returning through the Sea Gates, Toa Naho led the legion of Toa in an open attack against the invading Dark Hunters, orchestrating the release of the Toa Mangai and shifting the conflict in favor of the Toa. Under Lhikan's leadership, the Toa Mangai devised offensive strategies to repel the various Dark Hunter attacks, notably driving "Tyrant" into the Silver Sea and defeating "Vengeance". During this time, Tundrii endeavored to defend the Matoran of Metru Nui from the conflict. However, swayed by the temptations of a Dark Hunter known as Lariska, Toa Nidhiki come to betray his fellow Toa, orchestrating a Dark Hunter ambush around Lhikan's command squadron in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. However, having tailed Nidhiki the previous night, Lhikan had grown privy to the deception and made preparations for Toa reserves to make landfall in Metru Nui that morning, flanking the Dark Hunters and ambushing them once Nidhiki revealed his true intentions. With Lariska vocalizing the Dark Hunter surrender, the Toa Mangai allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the added conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Present for the humiliating defeat of the Dark Hunters, Tundrii and his teammates witnessed the exile of Nidhiki from their vantage point in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Death Over the course of the following century, the Brotherhood of Makuta's unsavory agenda became clearer to the broader citizenry of the Matoran Universe. With the total Toa population beginning to see drastic decreases in size and with Mata Nui now distinctly absent, Makuta Teridax enacted the first phase of his Grand Plan, capturing Turaga Dume, placing him in a Matoran Pod, and assuming his form. Fearful that the Toa Mangai and their Chronicler companion would be his unraveling much in the same way as the escape of his Toa Hagah team had proved an eternal thorn in his side, Teridax chose to accelerate his agenda by terminating the local Toa. With Nidhiki now mutated into a larger, arachnid form and begrudgingly serving as a member of the Dark Hunters, Teridax entreated The Shadowed One for Dark Hunter assistance in an operation on Metru Nui. Dispatched alongside Krekka and "Eliminator", Nidhiki ensured that the Toa Mangai remained separated and gathered intelligence on the Great Kanoka Disks. During this time, Tundrii was called away to help close the Sea Gates of Metru Nui, unwittingly placing the island in quarantine and preventing any outside forces from opposing Teridax's scheme. After completing this task, Tundrii was engaged by "Eliminator", who overpowered him and eventually moved to kill the Toa of Earth, using his Lightning capabilities to ensure that he could not be revived in the Red Star. Abilities and Traits Tundrii was reserved by nature, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself as a Toa in the years prior to the Great Cataclysm. Generally dour and preferring to be isolated, his fellow Toa Mangai came to regard him as especially focused, persuasive, driven and eloquent. As one of the most experienced members of his Toa Team, Tundrii often advised Lhikan in matters of strategy and maintained a working friendship with Foguul, whom he also perceived to be a veteran Toa. Prior to becoming a Toa, Tundrii was unable to fully access his powers. Instead, he possessed a degree of enhanced endurance to cold temperatures. As a Toa of Ice, Tundrii could create, control, and absorb Ice. This also gave him the ability to manipulate temperature, trigger avalanches, flash-freeze a target, and produce frozen constructs. Furthermore, Tundrii possessed a natural resistance to colder temperatures. Mask and Tools Throughout his time spent as a Toa, Tundrii wore a Great Mask of Conjuring, a Kanohi that enabled him to program a specific physical or elemental capability into his arsenal for short periods of time. Once activated, the Kanohi responded to any verbal description of a powered skill set outlined by the Tundrii. Characteristically, he used the Mask of Conjuring to acquire Illusion and Elemental-based powers. Forms Trivia *Owing his mastery over the Mask of Conjuring, Tundrii was the only Toa Mangai whom "Eliminator" bothered to gather surveillance on before engaging, finding recurring patterns in his use of the Kanohi and exploiting them to his advantage. Appearances *''Cataclysm'' - To Be Written Category:Toa Category:Toa Mangai Category:Toa of Ice